


I'll Protect You {Fem!Mavin}

by GeoffsEightGreatestMistakes



Category: Fem!Mavin, Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF, mavin - Fandom
Genre: F/F, fem!mavin - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-16
Updated: 2014-02-16
Packaged: 2018-01-12 18:21:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1194918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeoffsEightGreatestMistakes/pseuds/GeoffsEightGreatestMistakes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s date night, and Michelle and Gabby are walking downtown, on their way to their car just having bevs with the AH Crew, when the two are attacked, and Michelle has to protect her girl.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll Protect You {Fem!Mavin}

**Author's Note:**

> Fem!Mavin oneshot... woo

Gabby was tipsy, giggling at the small jokes her and Michelle were making. The streets were somewhat quiet, late-night party-goers wandering the streets, drunken. The two had stupidly parked their car a few blocks away from the bar the Crew had gone to for the Friday night. Gabby leaned against Michelle a little, not trying to stumble on the sidewalk.

"Mich," Gabby whined. "Where is our car?"

"I don’t know… It’s at least another block away…" Michelle sighed a little, softly slipping her hand into Gabby’s.

"Did you get us lost?" Gabby giggled a little.

"No," Michelle chuckled, "Now how could I get us lost in Austin? I know where everything is.. I just can’t find the car…"

Gabby giggled harder, leaning more against her girlfriend. The two looked like an odd couple. A lanky, dirty blonde Brit with a large nose (very large for a girl), and a little bit shorter Jersey ginger with vibrant curly hair and somewhat pale skin, colored by game-related tattoos. Michelle eventually started to laugh too, since the Brit wouldn’t stop giggling, it growing louder with each passing second. The two gained a few looks from a person walking by, but the two didn’t care. They were slightly drunk, and happy. But the mood was killed when suddenly Gabby screamed, pulled back from Michelle.

Michelle was a few seconds late on the reaction from the alcohol in her system. She whipped around, seeing her lover being pulled into a dark alley way between two tall buildings. She ran towards the Brit and the dark figure. When the red-head got to her lover, she was pressed up against the side of a building, the man dragging her hands down her sides will she squirmed, whimpering and trying to push him away. Michelle growled, rage boiling up. She pulled the man off, punching him in the face. The dark figure hissed, whipping around to face her, deathly brown eyes meeting hers.

"Get your hands off of her!" The red-head yelled, pulling her knee up, connecting it with the stranger’s crotch. Gabby squealed, her hands covering her mouth as she started to shake slightly in fear. The man let out a long groan, hands going to cover his crotch. Michelle only grabbed the mans shoulders, shoving him into the building opposite of the one Gabby was pressed against.

"Don’t you ever fucking touch her again,” The red-head hissed, sending a hard punch to the man’s nose. There was a crack, and blood started to stream over the man’s lips. Michelle was almost completely oblivious to her girlfriend, who was shaking like a wet leaf, watching the stranger being beaten by the girl of her dreams.

"Mich! Stop before you kill him!" Gabby finally squealed, stepping forward. Michelle stopped her arm, almost about to throw another punch. She let go of the man’s shoulders, who slid down the wall to clutch his noise.

"Deserves every bit of pain, you prick,” Michelle cursed softly, picking up on a few British words from Gabby. Michelle wiped the man’s blood off of her knuckles, onto her jeans before turning around to face her British girl. All of the anger seeped out of the red-head, she pulled her girlfriend into her arms, ignoring the bloody-faced stranger.

"Gab, I’m sorry I hate to do that," The red-head whispered, calming her shaking girlfriend down. Gabby just let out a muffled sob, falling into her girlfriend’s arms. Michelle took the Brit’s hand, starting to walk them back to the car. The two had both sobered up considerably after the ‘incident’.

"Mich are you okay? Your hand is bleeding," Gabby asked softly, lifting the red-head’s hand, which had a cut running across the paleish knuckles that was bleeding a little. That was the first the red-head had noticed of it.

"I’ll be fine my girl," Michelle leaned over, kissing the Brit’s cheek. "I’ll always be fine." Gabby blushed lightly, giggling. They finally reached the car, the two getting in.

"I love you Mich, thanks for protecting me."

"I love you to Gab, there’s no way I’d let anyone but me touch you."

"You’d protect me?"

"I’ll protect you."


End file.
